mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Boodoo
Description The Boodoo is a navy blue humanoid monster whose appearance evokes that of tribal ceremonial wear. Its face is covered by an enormous gray mask and a leafy orange and red headdress, so it is unknown what its face look like. It also has black eyes with glowing purple pupils. Its face also has gray eyelids. The mask itself is skull-like, with teeth at its bottom, and there are eight small gold skulls in its headdress. There is a turquoise crystal on the mask's forehead, and there are more turquoise crystals in its headdress. Its body has a lavender pattern on the chest that resembles a human ribcage, and bone patterns on its arms and legs. It has two feet, each with two toes, and always carries a pair of turquoise crystal shakers that are shaken to produce sound. It is implied that Boodoos themselves made the shakers with crystals they found somewhere, alongside many other artistic objects that remain unknown by players. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by walking sideways back and forth like a crab then stopping the middle. This motion is a bit like that of the Bellowfish, but much faster and energetic. Song Audio sample: The Boodoo shakes its headpiece and strikes its crystal shakers together making to make sounds similar to a maraca. Breeding The Boodoo can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Grumpyre and Jeeode Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Jeeode.png|Jeeode|link=Jeeode|linktext=Jeeode Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Fossil-osaurus.png|Fossil-osaurus|link=Fossil-osaurus|linktext=Fossil-osaurus Castanevine.png|Castanevine|link=Castanevine|linktext=Castanevine Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Jeeode *Stritch Skin *Fossil-osaurus *Castanevine See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name "Boodoo" is a portmanteau of the word "voodoo" and the onomatopoeia for scaring, "boo". Voodoo or Vodou is a religion found in Haiti or in certain parts of North and South America. Notes * The Boodoo was introduced to the game on September 19th 2013. * The Boodoo is the one of the two monsters that make an instrumental sound by shaking its head, the other being the Yool. *The Boodoo is the one of the two double-element ethereal monsters with the element shadow to not sing, the other being the Arackulele. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Shadow Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island